The measurement of environmental pressures is an important task for many applications today. Depending on the application, the pressure measurements have to be performed under widely varying conditions. Some applications take place under relaxed environmental conditions. Others are performed in a very rough or harsh environment with respect to temperature, pressure and/or the presence of chemically-reactive substances. Under such difficult conditions, the life cycle of a device and/or the reliability of a device may suffer.